The present invention relates to a cover for a golf cart seat. More specific, the present invention relates to a one-piece member sized to cover the bench seat cushion of a golf cart which is secured to side rails of the golf cart.
A typical golf cart has a bench seat with a cushion upholstered with a waterproof material such as vinyl. Golf carts are utilized for various purposes, the most common being to transport golfers about the golf course. Golf carts are also used by individuals with occupations that require physical coverage of a substantial amount of land, such as car salesmen, property management and maintenance personnel, and police who patrol outdoor events.
Golf carts are mostly used outdoors in warm weather due to their open design. The vinyl type golf cart seat upholstery generally has no ventilating or breathable ability. Since golf carts are usually used in warm weather, occupants often wear short pants or skirts and therefore bare legs come in contact with the seat. More often than not, when bare legs come in contact for any length of time with an un-breathable material such as the usual vinyl seat upholstery, the legs sweat and the seat becomes wet and slick causing the occupant's legs to slip and/or stick to the seat. The result is discomfort to the occupant and an unsanitary environment.
In order to alleviate the aforementioned problems, golf cart riders often use towels, T-shirts and other articles to fashion a temporary, make-shift seat cover that can be easily removed and washed at the end of their outing. Those make-shift articles absorb sweat and body oils and also protect the body from other contaminants typically accumulated on the seats during outdoor activity. The disadvantage of using such seat coverings is that they are not secured to the seat and accordingly the user must continually readjust or reposition the article to make certain that it covers the surface beneath the user. Furthermore, it is difficult to enter the seat without disturbing the arrangement and inadvertently exposing the seat's upholstery.
Some forms of devices know of the art for seat covers other than for golf carts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,618,082, 4,676,376, 5,618,082, 4,693,511, 5,150,947 and 5,806,925. Each is a covering for both a seat bottom and back rest, and contain fitted pockets, draw strings, clamps/clips, or the like for securing the cover to the seat. While the basic application of these devices may be similar to that of the present invention, such designs are unsuitable for use on a golf cart due to the golf cart's unique seat design and the need for coverage of only the bottom bench seat.
No device is known specifically for the purpose of providing a seat cover specifically for the bottom bench seat of a golf cart. As such, it may be appreciated that there is a need for a seat cover specifically designed for a golf cart.